


When Darcy met Bucky

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick OS about how Darcy meets the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darcy met Bucky

The first time he met her she was rushing towards the elevator carrying enough coffee to fuel an Army. Hurrying while trying to balance all the hot dark brew. Calling out to him to hold the door. He did of course. How could he not when she cursed so sweetly.

"Mother Fucker that's hot." She slipped into the elevator and shifted her load to one arm. Shaking one hand and bringing it to her mouth to blow on it. "Thanks."

She turned towards him and he waited for the smile to melt. For the fear and trepidation to register on her face. While the Avengers had embraced him, with Steve's help, the support staff in the facility still acted like he might snap and start murdering everyone if they said the wrong thing.

He didn't understand. It was one thing to think he was unstable but to assume that Steve would let him anywhere near all these sheep unless he was perfectly safe? That bothered him.  
Although maybe it was the fact that in his mind he still thought of them as sheep?

Her smile didn't fall though. Didn't even falter.

"I'm thinking that bionic arm is burn resistant right?" She nodded towards his shiny metal hand. He didn't bother covering it in the tower.

He was so shocked by her reaction it took him a moment to figure out what she meant. Reaching out he took the large tray from her hands and moved back so he wasn't crowding her. She followed him to the back wall and he tried to hide his surprise.

"Thanks Soldier. You don't mind a detour to the labs to help me deliver that do you?"

"No Ma'am" He offered her his best Bucky Barnes smile. 

"I'm Darcy, B T Dubs. Lab assistant and Science wrangler extraordinaire. Although Fury still refuses to put my full title on business cards. Something about a top secret base and a secret organization but I have a hard time listening to him when he scowls like that. Instead I like to imagine him trying to fight his way out of a room filled with fluffy kittens while refusing to smile."

A bark of laughter escaped him. "Bucky Barnes."

"This is where etiquette would have us shake hands but I just handed you all that coffee and my hand has 3rd degree burns." He looked down concerned for a moment before she laughed. "I was exaggerating soldier. Pretty sure they won't even blister although it did hurt like a bitch."  
He smiled at her again. Loving the sound of those foul words from her ruby red lips.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" he raised an eyebrow at that and offered her another charming smile. Not sure where the flirting was coming from. He hadn't acted like his old self with anyone but Steve since he had broken the brainwashing.

"That is a very tempting offer, in fact a little too tempting, and I have a room full of caffeine deprived scientists that need me."

She smiled at him and turned as the bell signaled they were at her destination. He followed her out the door and down the hall towards the labs. Pressing open the door and into the white rooms he placed the cups down on the table before turning to leave.

"Jane, your coffee delivery is here but I'm going to need to leave early today. I have a date." Darcy didn't wait for a response. No doubt it wouldn't be more than a grunt. 

She caught up to him as he turned down the hall. "Now what's this I hear about a date?"

"You and me and some first aid. There was talk of kissing boo boos and I don't know if you're aware but I've been training with Natasha."

Bucky didn't say a word he just offered her his metal arm and watched as she didn't even hesitate to slip her much smaller hand into his. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

"If you play your cards right." She smiled brightly up at him and for the first time he saw a future. Something that didn't involve killing. Something that he had forgotten he had wanted.


End file.
